Stuck Together
by insaneginger307
Summary: NaruSasu story where the two have their flights cancelled and are stuck in Oslo. Some how their lives intertwine and in the little time they are there their lives will change for our better. FLUFF
1. Cancelled

Chapter1: Cancelled

Sasuke dash through the airport, people stepped out of his way not wanting to be run over. His track shoes skidded against the ground as he stopped in front of the big screen that held the flight information. His eyes scanned for his flight only to be met with the big bold letters of cancelled.  
>Sasuke could not help the angry, that his blank expression usually cover, slip onto his feature. Strongly gripping his luggage handle he turned around and walked over to the help desk, only to be met with a huge line that seemed to never stop.<br>Sasuke took his spot in line next to a calm, loud mouthed blond that had a Cheshire grin braking out on his face, making him breath taking. Sasuke normally would have sat there gapping at the boy, but since he was in such a bad mood he just faced forward until the blond turned to him and had the audacity to start small talk.  
>"So what is someone like you stuck in Oslo?" the blond started to talk not even bothering to tell Sasuke his name or ask Sasuke for his.<br>"Well if you must know Frankfurt has a strike going on right now in the airport. Well my travel agent decided that it would be fun to have my connecting flight go there. Which of course got cancelled," Sasuke hissed his voice full of venom.  
>"Well teme you don't have to take it out on me," the blond almost yelled.<br>"Dobe," Sasuke muttered, just loud enough for the other to hear.  
>"My name isn't Dobe, it is Naruto," the blond corrected to proudly.<br>"Well as long as we are correcting people, my name is not teme but Sasuke."  
>"Well nice to meet you Sasuke," the blond stated holding out his hand out to Sasuke, the grin over taking his face yet again.<br>"Why hello there, wow look how cute you two are together," the ginger smiled as she cut the two short of their conversation, which was sure to go nowhere but to a fist fight in the middle of the airport. Her light innocent light blue irises glimmered as if something seem to just fit together that she was trying to figure out.  
>"We are not together," Sasuke hissed.<br>"oh really?" the girl that was no more than 19 asked skeptically.  
>"Yes!"<br>"Well I don't know teme, let us hear what she has to say," Naruto hummed wrapping his arm around the pissed boy, not a smart idea.  
>"I am just saying that you too are-, I mean, would be a cute couple. So who is the uke?" she asked a knowing smile on her face and leaning over the desk so she was only a foot away from them.<br>"What do you mean! We are not ev-," Sasuke started to rant.  
>"Him," Naruto blurted interrupting Sasuke and pointing at him accusingly.<br>At this point the ginger had picked up her personal phone, which was black and cover with silver skulls and started to talk to someone, probably not the best thing for the two, but they were clueless at the moment. "Greta, I have a 'pair of friends' that need a place to stay, can you set them up for a room?"  
>The three stood in silence for a few minutes as the heard a squeal of some kind on the other end that made them cringe, even the girl behind the desk, and then waited for the answer that was to come.<br>The lady picked up a pen and sticky note and started to scribble down what was being told to her on the small note and handed it to the couple.  
>She hanged up, placing the phone down and pointing at the paper with the pen, "You will be staying at the Radisson Blu across the street. All you have to do is ask for Greta and she will make sure you have everything, and I mean everything you need." The ginger had said the last part with a wink.<br>"Thanks, uh... What is your name?" Naruto asked nervously his left hand scratching the back of his and the right arm still, somehow, wrapped around Sasuke.  
>"Well Naruto, my name is Megan," Megan sang brightly smiling at the two.<br>"Well thanks Megan!" Naruto stated smiling back, not even realizing that he had never told her his name and led Sasuke to the exit.  
>"Well Naruto and Sasuke, I hope you have a pleasant stay," Megan darkly chuckled to herself, her ginger hair falling over her face and her shoulders coming up in away that if anyone had half a mind they would send her away to a mental hospital.<p>

88888

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke," a Blonde woman who sat behind the front desk of the hotel said greeting the two as they entered through the grand entrance of the hotel, giving each a curt nod with a small smile on her face.  
>"Hello, we need to talk to a lady named Greta," Naruto stated his head lowered looking down at the crumpled piece of paper that was help in his hands.<br>"That would be me!" She smiled brightly her green irises shimmering in the dim yet bright lighting of the room. She held her right hand out to the other blonde as she stood up from her sitting position on her swivel chair.  
>Naruto happily took the hand a shook it, "Megan at the airport told me to come and see you."<br>"Ah, yes she called me and told me you were coming." She said after shaking the others hand, she quickly flipped through her book that held all the reservations and hotel/client information. "You're lucky she called when she did, we're very busy and only had one room left up on the 3rd floor. I hope that's okay?" she said pulling out a key from under the desk and holding it out for the raven to take. "By the way you two make such a cute couple!" she giggled with a slight squeal as Sasuke took the key from her hand.  
>Sasuke started to drag Naruto, but the stubborn boy wouldn't move, "How do you two know each other, you both said the exact same thing?"<br>"Oh, that's a long story. We go way back, and maybe we both said it because it's the truth!" She stated with a warm welcoming smile on her face a slight glimmer in her green irises as she spoke. "Think about it~" she said before getting up and going through the door that leads to the back room which sat behind the counter.  
>"Was that Megan?" Sasuke asked the blond who decided to drag him now.<br>"No that was Greta, and you call me the dobe," Naruto laughed still not stopping until they were at the elevators and they were waiting for an elevator to come down.

Finally the elevator came down and they both went into the smaller then normal elevator.


	2. Hotel Room

By the time that the two had reached the hotel room, Naruto had ended up carrying both of their bags, like the seme we all know him to be. In Sasuke's mind though, he was no more than a showoff, for now.

Sasuke opened the door still a bit fuming and stalked in, not even bothering to turn the light on, and flopped onto the bed to watch Naruto wobble through the door with all of their things and collapse in the middle of the room.

"Sasuke, would you be a doll and turn the lights on?" Naruto asked Sasuke his eyes the only thing that stood out in the almost pitch black room.

Sasuke sluggishly stood up and walked to the door flipping the lights on. "Now are you happy?" he asked Naruto as he turned around to face the boy on the floor. Only to me met with a stunned expression on Naruto's face, fallowing his glare he looked to the bed. No not beds, they had a singular bed and to top it off it was a smaller than normal queen size bed. He should have known something was up with the Way Megan and Greta had looked at them when they set everything up. They were smart, he could give them that. He bet though that if he went on a rant about being to small then the two would just explain about the room shortages that Greta already told them about when she first handed the keys over.

Signing he walked over to the bed and sat down and smiled softly, "Looks like we are bunking." Sasuke's comment was met with deathly silents from the usually loud mouth blonde. Worried he observed the blond who looked amazed. "What is wrong?"

"Your smile was breath taking," Naruto gasped, obviously not going to be able to get over this for a while so Sasuke just turned away from the glare. Though he would never admit it, his cheeks became tinted with a rosie color. With every second that the staring went on, Sasuke's face got a little darker every second till it was as red at a tomato. At this point, he couldn't stand it anymore and snapped at the blond that was still sprawled out on the floor; he could always say that he was red out of anger.

"You should learn to take a compliment," Naruto muttered shaking his golden locks as he stood up and walked over to the side of the bed where Sasuke sat and leaned in until their faces were only centimeters apart. Their breath lingered on the other as they sat there and stared into each other's eyes, till they heard a squeal come from behind their door.

Both of their flushed faces shot a look at the door to see a very eager Megan, "Don't let me being here stop either of you."

"Interrupt what?" Sasuke shrieked, "What do you think we were doing?"

"Well I think Naruto was towering over you leaning in for a kiss, which may i add you were not pushing away. Oh and you were staring into each others eyes for a long time," Megan listed of looking down at her fingers which she had put up counting the things she saw.

"You can prove nothing," Sasuke flustered.

"Oh, but I can!" Megan squealed again as she removed the hand that was behind her back and pulled out a HD camera that was still recording and she aimed it just in time to have another shot of a flushing Sasuke, he was a cute uke.

"Give me that!" Sasuke tried to demand but ended up whining.

"umm," Megan hummed putting her pointer finger on her lips, "Nope!"

"What if I said please?" Sasuke pleaded now getting down on his knees in front of the Devil herself in his mind.

"No thanks," Megan snorted as she turned around and walked to the door but not before dropping a slip of paper.

"Is it me or do those two have plans for us?" Naruto asked, speaking for the first time since Megan had showed up.

"They diffidently have plans for us, I just don't know how we are going to feel about them." Sasuke stated as he walked over to the slip of paper the thing had dropped at the door. On it was a time and a location.

"Looks like we have dinner reservations," Naruto stated from right behind making Sasuke jump. "You look as if you have seen a ghost," he chuckled wrapping his arms possessively around the semi shacking boy.

Sasuke leaned into the crock of Naruto's neck and looked up into Naruto's cerulean irises muttering, "You're scarier than a ghost."

"Boo!" Naruto teased a full out grin on his face.

They could and probably stayed like this for ever if it wasn't for a moan that came from the room to the left that made them realize just how close they had been, "Umm... I'm going to go get ready," Naruto laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head and running over to his suitcase, which he dragged to the bathroom. As the door slammed shut the moaning started to get louder and louder, till it was the only sound that could be heard in the room. Out of all the rooms in this spacious hotel, he had to be next to the two people that were fucking like rabbits, sigh. It could be worse though, they could come in and asked to have a four way. Wait was he actually thinking about the possibility and like the idea, well not the four way, but having Naruto all to himself? Shaking his head in a no fashion to get rid of the thoughts and made his was over to his own suitcase.

Carefully Sasuke took out his casual suit, judging by the name of the restaurant they were not going to any place that would a low anything less. Quickly Sasuke pulled off his shirt and replaced it with the other, doing the same thing with his pants, which he fixed with a belt. Gently Sasuke maneuvered the thin black tie onto his neck and admired his work in the mirror; he barely even noticed that Naruto had crept out of the bathroom until he heard the gasp that he knew was only the dobe's.


	3. The Devil Sisters

You should all be warned that this has shino x kiba in here. This is a gift to my friend... she doesn't know about it yet though. I am sorry for the shortness. Hope you like it! It is about what happened after Megan went to visit Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

><p><span>The Devil Sisters<span>

Megan stepped out of the elevator only to be tackled by a very eager Greta that was to happy for it to be considered normal, "How did it go!"

"Well maybe if I could breathe I could tell you," Megan gasped, the wind still knocked out of her. Slowly, but sure enough Greta sat up slightly but didn't bother to stop straddling the younger devil who was pinned on the floor. "You know I am only human and still need to breathe," Megan joked earning a snort from the devil blond. "Okay so what happened is I blackmailed them, left them a note about the restaurant and..." Megan zoned out looking to the side as a twisted and evil smirk spread across her face.

"What did you see?" Greta shouted at the smirking redhead who only looked back blankly. "Tell me!"

"Fine, fine," Megan laughed before her face went serious. "Kiba and Shino are going at it right now as we speak."

It took Greta awhile to realize what the redhead meant before she got up and dashed for the small room behind the front desk leaving a hysterical redhead on the ground.

_"Ding" _rang the elevator, only a few seconds after the blond left, followed by a groan of frustration. "Why did Greta tackle you this time?" Garra asked even though he knew the answer far too well.

"Well my asexual friend," Megan sang standing up and wrapping her arm around the other redhead who was giving her a stink eye that she just shrugged off as if it was never there. "We have two guys in one of our special rooms and I was just sent up there to check on them," Megan smirked.

"That still doesn't explain why you were still on the floor when Greta was nowhere in sight," Garra informed, obviously waiting for the answer.

"If you want I can show you!" she offered looking smugly at the other redhead knowing he would decline the offer like always.

"No thank you, I don't want to see what you two do in your free time," Garra stated with a slight shutter.

"Fine, we have another pair going at it like rabbits and she sprinted away as soon as I mentioned it. You sure you still don't want to see what is going on?"

"You know what, I am fine." Garra tore Megan's arm off from around his shoulder and walked back into the elevator, knowing he did not want to get involved in any way with this madness.

As soon as Garra was in the elevator, Megan skipped off to the back room only to find Greta hunched over at the computer drool dripping down her chin and her eyes observing ever small detail that was going to between the two. "I don't know if I should be worried that my best-friend is this into gay porn," Megan teased which resulted with her getting the stink eye from Greta, which she countered with a point to Greta's chin where the drool had been dripping. Without farther explanation Greta whipped the drool away and turned back to the screen that was occupied with Kiba and Shino in a small bed.


	4. I Don't Want to Know

Naruto's Gasp only made Sasuke smirk evolve into what one might think was a genuine smile.

"Again with that breathe taking smile," Naruto gasped his jaw dropped and his back hunched.

"You know if you do that too much, your face might freeze like that," Sasuke mussed.

Naruto stuck out his tongue at the antisocial teme that had the audacity to tell him that his face would freeze. "Let's go before the crazed helpers come back for us." Naruto stated taking Sasuke's arm and dragged him out the door to hell. Once on the other side Naruto looked left than right before going out into the hallway and making a mad dash for the elevators which he almost broke the button for, by hitting on it too much in a small period of time. After hitting the button about 20 times the doors opened to reveal the redhead devil.

"Hello Naruto and Sasuke, I am just off to deliver this package," the redhead stated from behind a huge red box. As she walked by, the two read the card that wrote, 'Thanks for not reporting Gaara!' At the sight of the message Naruto ran into the elevator and closed the door as fast as he could.

"I don't want to even know what was in the box," Naruto muttered as the elevator lowered to the main level.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as they stepped out of the elevator and saw the door just ahead on them, but there celebration was cut short as a very happy Greta exited from a back room, red blood dripping down from her nose.

Naruto and Sasuke broke out into a sprint as they ran past the blond because if they didn't want to know what was going on with the redhead and her box than they really didn't want to know what was going on with the blonde with the nose bleed, which they suspected was more of a perverted nose bleed and that alone made their eagerness to learn what Greta had been doing or watching lesson even more. Once outside of the hotel the 'couple' made their way to the boarding dock for the trains. It seemed as though they had timed their departure perfectly. Sitting at the dock was the train that was going to take them to down town Oslo. The two boarded the train and got a whole car to themselves.

Their silence wasn't awkward as they looked out the windows. They were actually enjoying each other's company, if you asked them though they would have lied, saying something stupid, 'like me enjoying his company are you stupid'.

The train came to a halt and the two stood up and exited stopping to look again at the address of the place and get out a map. Just as Sasuke was trying to explain to Naruto how they were going to get to the restaurant the train started back up again and speed right by them making Sasuke jump and making Naruto laugh. "You should see your face," Naruto snorted as Sasuke regained his stoic deposition and stormed out of the train station, ignoring Naruto the whole walk to the restaurant.

88888

"This can't be the right place," Naruto stated rather confused, but that was normal, looking down at the strip of paper that was clenched in his hands. "It is a romantic restaurant!"  
>"Dobe," Sasuke muttered speaking to Naruto for the first time since the incident with the train.<p>

"What did you say Teme!"

"This restaurant was booked for us by to Yaoi loving fan girls," Sasuke explained to Naruto hoping he would understand, but like usually he seemed to not be able to comprehend what Sasuke was saying. "They want us to screw each other's brains out and to do that we need to like each other enough and they are trying to push us into doing just that," Sasuke yelled at Naruto fuming.

Naruto put his finger on his chin before nodding agreement. "Let's go then!"

Naruto pushed open the glass door causing a bell to start ringing and before they could even blink a girl with bleach blond hair and red eyes was standing in front of them with a sinister but sweet smirk."Hello there. My name is Amanda and I will be your servant for the night and I will get you whatever you need to enjoy your dinner here. Feel free to buy anything the cost is being covered by the hotel." Oh yes the two fan girls at the hotel really wanted them together.


	5. The Date

**I often find myself making side comments on fanfiction and turning them in to crack in my mind. I hope that I can make you do the same! I really hope you enjoy another messed up chapter of this story! Please comment**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat down in the plush black velvet chair that was placed at a table that was covered with a white, silk cloth. The fine china plates had delicate designs on the edges that were hand crafted. The napkins where folded nicely with the sterling silver utensils placed next it. In the middle of the table was a bread bowl and a tall white candle that currently had a drop if wax dripping down the side of it. His eyes skipped up to be met with black piercing eyes that looked as if they were softened. Sasuke looked away sharply as a red tint, also known as blush, formed lightly on his cheeks.<p>

"Hey Teme where were you going before the flight got cancelled anyways?" Naruto asked breaking the awkward silents that had fallen between the two.

"I was going to Vienna Austria, it is beautiful this time of year," Sasuke answered happily. "What about you were are you going?"

"I was going back to England to visit my friends and family," Naruto answered almost missing the stunned expression on Sasuke's face.

"You're British?"

"Very much so, I was raised in Briton until I was twelve and then my pervert of a god-father took me to France for three years to help me with my training to become the CEO of our family company Uzikaze. After that I moved out to the Norway hub in Stavanger to learn from the current CEO. That is why my accent is not noticeable at all," Naruto stated with a thick British accent that made Sasuke's heart melt. "Where are you from?" Naruto asked his accent going back to the one that Sasuke had grown to know.

"I'm from Japan but I moved to Bergen, Norway when I was 12 years old so that I could learn to become a stronger business man and one day take over my family's company," Sasuke answered.

"So who are you meeting in Vienna?" Naruto questioned with a suggestive look, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean? I am going by myself."

"Oh I would have thought that someone as good looking as you were in some kind of relationship."

Sasuke tried to hide the blush on his face while he muttered, "It's complicated," fallowed by, "What about you do you have anyone that you are in love with?"

"Actually I do, but like you I am not in a relationship with them," Naruto answered with a smile, missing the heart broken expression on Sasuke's face, but just as fast as it came it left. "What about you do you have a crush on anyone?"

"As I said it is complicated, but yes I do. I just do not know how to tell the person how I feel," Sasuke explained as he looked down at his hands the blush on his face becoming more noticeable.

"You should just come out and say it to them, maybe they like you too," Naruto stated again with a suggestive look.

"I don't think so, they like someone else," Sasuke muttered.

"What if the person they like is you Sasuke?" Naruto asked making Sasuke's, heart stop, Naruto had just implied so much more in Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke lifted his head and smiled at the blonde, "Yeah, just maybe they do."

Naruto smiled brightly at the raven as he settled into his seat. After a few minutes of silence a contemplating expression made its way onto his face. "Hey Sasuke, what do you think was in the box?"

Instead of an answer like Naruto was looking for all he got was a confused look from the brilliant Uchiha.

"You know the red box with the black silk bow on top that Megan was carrying... Wait how do you think they afford all this shit? Come on they work at the airport and a hotel yet they can afford to send people to this fancy restaurant, we both know this is not covered by the hotel, buy silk and who know what other kind of shit to 'observe' people."

"I think there was someone in the box," Sasuke answered out of the blue shrugging as if it was nothing abnormal.

"Why?"

"What else would have fitted in that box, made moving noises and pleased Megan's twisted mind in that way?"

Naruto went silent trying to think of anything else that fit that description but soon came up empty handed. "That Gaara kid is in for one long night," Naruto muttered shaking his head his eyes full of pity for the poor soul in the box who was probably going to have surprise sex that he never knew he wanted till Gaara gave it to him. Yes Naruto did indeed think it was a boy because Greta and Megan seemed to have a thing for yaoi.

"Sasuke, who is the first person that you ever had a crush on?" Naruto asked getting a weird look from Sasuke. "Hey! I was just trying to start a conversation," Naruto stated putting his hands up in the air, trying to defend himself.

"Strange topic for a conversation but I guess the first person I ever liked was a girl name Ino… She was annoying as hell, not to forget that she was a crazed stalker… she was not as creepy as the devil sisters, but creepy. Around the time that I figured this out I stopped liking her… so I stopped liking her in about 15 minutes," Sasuke explained. "What about you?"

"The first person I ever had a crush on was a girl Name Sakura. She hated my guts at first and was always obsessing about this one guy in our class that was a total jerk. Now she is more of a sister to me and that guy is long gone and she has forgotten about him," Naruto sang smiling brightly. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes actually I do, I have a brother named Itachi, and he works with me in Bergen and has trained me to become a stronger business man."

"Is he in a relationship?"

"Again with the weird questions but, yes he does. Itachi is dating a guy that goes by the name Deidara. You know what is funny, the first day that Itachi brought him home, my parents thought he was a she; he ended up turning a bright red color and stuttering while trying to explain that he was indeed a real boy. To be fair it is not our faults that his blonde hair was put up in a high pony tail and his bang covered one of his eyes."

"So Uchiha's have a thing for blondes?" Naruto asked wiggling his eyebrow up and down.

"No… we have a thing for blondes with blue eyes," Sasuke muttered quietly looking down hat his thumbs which to him were the most interesting thing in the world at the moment as he felt Naruto's smirk burning a hole in his perfect face.

Before Sasuke knew what was going on he felt a pair of warm lips crashing against his own.


	6. The Date Part 2

**I am so so so so so so so sorry... yeah i know... I haven't done anything on this for... I don't even want to know how long, please don't tell me... Anyways I should be getting more on this story done now that school is starting up again... because then i am more focused on this kind of thing and I am actually thinking again... yeah I stop thinking in the summer... and I had writers block... I hope you like it though! **

* * *

><p>The kiss was not passionate but a simple peck; it served one purpose, to show the other the words that could not be spoken between the two. A feeling that was felt but most of society saw as forbidden. As they pulled away Sasuke found himself searching Naruto's eyes for an answer of some kind to explain why he had just been kissed. A faint rare smile graced Sasuke's face as he looked down at the table his cheeks dusted with a rosy pink color. Glancing up slightly Sasuke's eyes met with the endless blue pools that were staring at him with affection. Slowly Naruto pushed himself up off his chair using the table for support. Sasuke watched as Naruto timidly etched over till his head was right next to Sasuke's. "Hey Sasuke," Naruto whispered his voice low and slightly hourse, "I know this is kind of fast and all but, I love you."<p>

Sasuke felt his face heating up even more as he heard the words that Naruto muttered into his ear. "I love you too," Sasuke whispered back his voice cracking slightly at the word 'love'. Sasuke raised his head slightly as he felt Naruto move back to his own seat. Naruto sat down in his chait, I bright smile dominating his face and his eyes watching Sasuke with a mixture of affection and desire.

Sasuke found himself yet again getting entranced in Naruto's stare. The whole world around him seemed to be blurred and the only thing he could clearly see was Naruto. Sasuke felt his heart start to pick up speed as he felt his hands start to sweat as he became nervous for a reason that he could not understand. Sasuke opened his mouth, and tried to form the words that his mind was trying to voice. For some reason though he just sat there opening and closing his mouth, still trying to figure out how to work his vocal cords.

"Hallo!" was the single word that completely ruined the moment, and saved Sasuke from his speechless stutter, not that he would ever admit it out loud. Giving out a short sigh of annoyance, Sasuke turned around to find the culprit of the annoying greeting, only to find something that blew any chance of this date going north again out of the water. There in front of the two stood probably the last two people that they wanted to see.

"Megan what the hell are you doing!" Greta yelled as she glared at the redhead who was now looking down at the ground in shame. "And right when it was just getting really good!"

"I'm sorry," Megan whispered as she daringly lifted her head to look the furious blonde in the eyes, her own eyes growing big in a look that was somewhat similar to puppy dog eyes.

"It's okay," Greta sighed as she shook her head. "Let's just get to our table," she ordered as she turned around and started walking over to their table that seemed to be in the far, right corner of the restaurant.

"Okay," Megan muttered as she lowered her head again and walked over to the table that the blonde was walking over to.

Sasuke chuckled slightly at the scene that was in front of him, when something that his brother had once told him came back to him. Smirking Sasuke ripped out his iPhone and scrolled through the apps till he found the right one. Pressing the button Sasuke watched in amusement as Megan gave him the stink eye over her shoulder at the sound of a whip.

"Lies all lies!" Megan hissed as she gave one more glance at Sasuke before joining Greta at the table.

'Yep,' Sasuke thought to himself, 'Itachi was right, pay back was a bitch.' Still smiling triumphantly Sasuke looked back at Naruto to see that he seemed to be confused about what had just transpired in front of his very eyes. Naruto's head was slightly tilted and his lips were strained into a straight line as he obviously considered different possibilities of what in the world Sasuke had implied with the whip noise.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked as he shook his head, trying to get one of his thoughts that hadn't been to clean out of his head.

"Oh nothing, just getting payback," Sasuke explained as he smirked at the cute blonde that had his eye brows scrunched up and his nose wrinkled slightly as he thought about what Sasuke had just said.

"Oh, I get it now!" Naruto exclaimed as a bright smile over took his features, but in a second the smile was whipped away and his face scrunched up again. "I think," Naruto said less enthusiastic then he had just a bit ago.

"It's okay Naru," Sasuke stated as he extended his left hand to ruffle the blonde locks. His fingers were only able to grace the tips of the soft hair that belong to the dobe, though, for Naruto had for some reason pulled his head out of Sasuke grasps. "What's wrong dobe?"

"Me seme, you uke," Naruto grumbled under his breath as he gazed up at Sasuke under his blonde locks, his head still bent over from trying to escape the raven's opposing hand.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered with a slight chuckle. Shaking his head he brought his hand back onto his side of the table and started fiddling with the edge of his napkin that was still folded up in its original form.

"I am very sorry Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Uchiha, I have been busy. I am so very sorry!" The bleach blond girl, which had introduced herself as Amanda earlier, exclaimed as she bowed to the two chanting under her breath, 'I'm sorry,' over and over. "Anyways," Amanda chimed as she lifted her head up and looked the two over. Once again that wicked smile she had earlier came back onto her face, "Can I get you two anything?"


End file.
